Morgrym Nimblefingers (Mr.Tinker)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Alchemist Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: C/N Languages: Common Deity: None First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (1 pts) DEX: 15 +2 (7 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) - Racial +2 WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP -2) HP: 10 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Alchemist) AC: 14 = + DEX (2) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 12 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = 1 (2) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +4 = 1 (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +0 = 1 (0) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30'ft Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dagger: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) * Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Light Weapon Sling: Attack: +2 = (0) + Ability (2) + Feat (1) + Magic (0) * Damage: 1d4 ,Crit: 20/x2, Special: Nothing Bomb's: Attack: +4 = (0) + Ability (2) + Feat (2) + Magic (0) * Damage: 1d6+4 and 5 splash ,Crit: 20/x2, Special: Ranged Touch, Splash 5ft, Fire. DC 15 ref. for half splash damage. Racial Features Standard Racial Traits * Ability Adjustments: +2 (Int) * Size: M * Speed: 30' * Languages: Common Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Focused Study All humans are skillful, but some, rather than being generalists, tend to specialize in a handful of skills. At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, such humans gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. * Heart of the Slums: Humans who eke out a life in a city's teeming slums must be quick and clever. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand and Stealth checks, and a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks in urban and underground settings. In addition, they may roll twice when saving against disease, taking the better roll. This racial trait replaces skilled. Favored Class: Alchemist (+1 HP/lvl) Class Features Alchemist 1 Armor/Weapons: Simple weapon and light armor Proficiency Alchemy: Bonus to Craft Alchemy skill checks, Identify Potions, Extracts Bomb 1d6: Ranged Touch attack ,1d6 + 4 fire damage and 5 splash damage, Frequency (int+lvl)/day. Extra Bombs: Gain the Extra Bombs feat. Mutagen: +4 to one physical ability -2 to one mental ability, +2 Natural Armor 10min/lvl Throw anything: Gain the Throw Anything feat and add int. bonus to damage with splash weapons. Feats Skill Focus Bluff (Racial): Gain +3 to bluff, and +6 at 10 ranks. Throw Anything (Class): +1 to hit with splash weapons, no penalty with improvised ranged weapons. Extra Bombs (Class): Gain 2 extra bombs Weapon Focus:Splash Weapons (Level 1): +1 to hit with Splash Weapons Traits Capable (Bluff): Gain +1 bonus to bluff skills and bluff becomes a class skill Knowlegable (Nature and Dungeoneering): Gain +1 to Nature, Dungeoneering and dungeoneering is a class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 8 = (4) + INT (4)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Alchemist) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise* 8 1 3 4 +0 Bluff 8 1 3 0 +4 (trait + feat) Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (Alchemy) 9 1 3 4 +1 (class) Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device* 0 3 2 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly* 0 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal* 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 9 1 3 4 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 9 1 3 4 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 4 +0 Linguistics 0 0 4 +0 Perception* 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession* ( ) 0 0 4 +0 Ride 0 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 8 1 3 2 -0 +2 (racial) Spellcraft* 0 0 4 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 2 -0 +2 (racial) Survival 4 1 3 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device* 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Note: +4 racial bonus on Survival checks in urban and underground settings Formula Lists (Known) 1 Level * Expeditious Retreat - Gain +30ft movement speed * Targeted Bomb admixture - Bombs hit only 1 target, double int. damage * Cure Light Wounds - Cure 1d8+1 hp's * Shield - +4 shield ac and immune to magic missiles * Bomber's Eye - +1 to hit and throw bombs 10ft longer * Ant Haul - Carry trible Formula Lists (Prepared) 1 Level * Expeditous Retreat * Not Used Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Artisian's Tools 5 gp 5 lb Dagger (Melee) 2 gp 1 lb Bomb Launcher x 2 (Ranged) 20 gp 1 lb Sling (Ranged) - gp - lb Ammo (20) 0,1 gp 5 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 2 gp 2 lb Formula Book 0 gp 3 lb 2 x sundrods 4 gp 2 lb Cure light wounds Potion 50 gp 0,5 lb = Totals: 93.1 gp 34 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-38 39-76 77-115 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 56,9 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size:M Gender:Male Age:27 Height:177 cm Weight:72 kg Hair Color:Brown Eye Color:Bright Yellow Skin Color:Caucasian Appearance: Wild hair that seems to point in every direction. Wears a leather armor, a red cloak and a backpack. He also has several belts to store his mixtures and potions for easy acces. He nearly always is covered in sod or ash, depending on his experiments that day. Demeanor:Lazy, carefree, quirky and somewhat intelligent Background Morgrym Nimblefingers was born in the Seithr Mountains. He can't remember his mother or his father that well and spend most of his childhood living on the streets in one of the rare, but poor district in dwarven city. He knew that his family had travelled there to establish some sort of business but it proved too dificult to bargain with the dwarves and cultural differences were simply to vast. Before they knew it, everything was lost. One day, his mother and father just disapeared after going to work at one of the silver mines. He never saw them again. Living on the streets was difficult, but Morgrym managed to stay alive by stealing food and valuables. Eventhough he knew that thievery was severely punished, the risk of starving seemed to be a far worse. He was not the only outcast and joined a small gang of rogues sharing similar fates as his own. He quickly begame known as Nimblefingers as he was one of the best pickpockets. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1